Growth factors are polypeptides which stimulate a wide variety of biological responses (e.g., DNA synthesis, cell division, cell differentiation, expression of specific genes, etc.) in a defined population of target cells. A variety of growth factors have been identified including transforming growth factor-.beta.1 (TGF.beta.1), TGF.beta.2, TGF.beta.3, epidermal growth factor (EGF), platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), fibroblast growth factor (FGF), insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I), and IGF-II.